Intense Training
by Shadow Drone King
Summary: Kurenai was supposed to be helping Sasuke with Genjutsu Training. Instead they ended up in the bed. Contains Lemon. Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Title: Intense Training

Contains Lemon

Please R&R

Pairings: Sasuke and Kurenai

* * *

><p>"This is a beautiful day in Konoha" thought Kurenai as she was walking in the village.<p>

"Kurenai kun I know this might be a lot to ask but can you help Uchiha Sasuke become a master of Genjutsu" asked Kakashi breaking Kurenai out of her deep thought.

"Sure why not, only if you promise to help my students Ninjutsu is all of their weak spots" answered Kurenai. "I have a question shouldn't Sasuke automatically know when it's a Genjutsu because of his powers of the Sharingan."

"The thing is, Sasuke wants to be better than his brother Itachi, so he doesn't want to rely on the Sharingan powers."

"Bring him over to Training Field 3 at 7:00 and I'll send my students to you."

"Thanks so much Kurenai" said Kakashi as he disappeared.

Kurenai really didn't feel like training tomorrow but Kakashi is a friend. Kurenai went to her apartment and took a nice bath. "I haven't had a sexual encounter in a while" moaned Kurenai as she inserted a long purple dildo into her cunt slowly. "That felt so good but I need the real thing inside of me" thought Kurenai as she went to the kitchen and ate a salad. "I wish a young Shinobi would come flying through that door and relieve me rusty sex life." Kurenai laid in her bed and drifted off to sleep as she dreamed of rough sex.

Awoken by the alarm Kurenai quickly dressed and walked around the village. There wasn't many people there but most of the Shinobi stared at her beauty. Kurenai smiled she was well respected as a strong Kunoichi.

Kurenai reported to Training Field 3. Kurenai's squad was all there, though they looked rather sleepy. "Everyone today you all won't be training with me, Kakashi Sensei is going to be training to help you all improve your Ninjustu so go to Training Field 4.

"Aww man don't tell me that means we have to work with Naruto and Sasuke baka" growled Kiba. Hinata blushed madly at the mention of Naruto's name. Kurenai smiled at the girl obvious infatuation with Naruto.

"No actually I'll be working with Sasuke" answered Kurenai as her team left silently. "My team really needs to work on communicating better" thought Kurenai.

Ten minutes later the Uchiha arrived his face expressionless. "Okay Sasuke today I'll be teaching you how to break out of some of the tougher Genjutsus." There are 2 ways to combat against some type of Genjutsu, The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra; this is called Genjutsu Release. The second option option is through intense pain not caused by the genjutsu and utilizing the resulting pain to bring their senses back in order."

"Now I', going to put you inside a Genjutsu and you should break out of it using one of those two ways I taught you." Kurenai did some hand Signals and said "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu". Kurenai went through all of Sasuke memories, most o his memories were about being alone it was quite sad, but one caught her attention. He was holding a picture of her and jerking off, she smiled he was quite big for his age. Kurenai began to get horny and decided she was going to have that big cock inside of her. "I can't he is a little kid" but Kurenai became wetter the longer she looked at his cock.

Sasuke was still in the Genjutsu, then all of a sudden he was out of the nightmare and inside of a bedroom with Kurenai next to him. "Where am I" asked the Uchiha.

"You are in my bedroom and I'm going to have you inside of me" said Kurenai.

Sasuke threw her on the bed the crushed her lips to his and forced his tongue into her mouth, she responded, their tongues swirled, tasting each other.

Sasuke slowly crept his hand under her dress. He then lifted her dress, exposing her big breasts, he took a nipple in his mouth. Kurenai gave a little moan as he sucked.

Sasuke hand had wandered down her back, rubbing as he went 'til it was at her bottom, he massaged her through her panties then slid his hand under the panties so he could touch her. He caressed her soft cheeks. Sasuke's mouth had moved from her breasts, trailed kisses over her tummy down onto her abdomen.

He took the top of her panties and began lowering them; his hand behind her was pulling downward there. When they slid off her bottom in the back and were lowered below her pubis in the front. It was beautiful it was nicely shaved not a hair in sight, Sasuke let out a rare smile

Sasuke slowly pulled her panties over her hips, down her legs and off her feet.

Just a finger along her slit, he opened her lips, her clitoris was small and glistening. Sasuke began to play with her by entering his finger in and out of her slit.

She quivered under his playfulness, Sasuke put her cunt between his lips and sucked, she trembled, he pulled her into his mouth, his tongue teased her gem, he laved it, enflaming her, she quaked, tremors flowed through her body, her taut stomach muscles rippled, her vagina contracted.

She screamed yessssss, ohhhh, yessssss, ohhhh, yessssss." Her sweet juices flowed in his mouth.

Sasuke removed his mouth from her cunt. She put her hands inside Sasuke's pants and slowly began to massage it as it grew bigger. She slowly pulled his pants down and she took his dick in her mouth. She grabbed his hand and put it on the back of her head. Sasuke began to push her head back in forth.

"I'm cumming" exclaimed Sasuke. Kurenai moaned and swallowed his load.

"I want you inside of me" declared Kurenai.

Sasuke threw her on the bed and Sasuke lifted Kurenai's legs high into the air. He wanted to be able to penetrate her deeply. Directing his rigid shaft into Kurenai vagina, he pressed forward. Sasuke grabbed her hips and pulled toward himself as he thrust forward. Several deep strokes later, Seiteik began to wail. God, she was a screamer. Her body shook as orgasm after orgasm rocked her. Sasuke started pounding hard into her. He wanted her to feel it. He wanted her to be sore tomorrow. Pounding harder and harder, he felt his own cum rise as he exploded into Kurenai filling her with pulse after scalding pulse of his semen. He continued stroking until he felt his erection subsiding.

Sasuke had Kurenai poised on her pillow with her long legs draped over his shoulders. Her pussy was gaping open and her rosebud of an anus was completely exposed. Sasuke circled Kurenai's clit then took it between finger and thumb and stroked it like a small penis. Kurenai's reaction was immediate. She underwent a series of small rippling orgasms.

Sasuke knew she never did Anal sex so he was going to take it nice and slow. Sasuke positioned his cock at her most private opening and pushed forward. Just the head of his cock had entered Kurenai when she screamed out in pain. Tears came to her eyes. Nothing had ever been back there and it hurt like hell. Sasuke had made up his mind to have her. Ignoring her tears, he thrust hard into her. Kurenai was still screaming in pain and the tears were flowing down both cheeks. Sasuke pumped her hard. Stroke after punishing stroke he reamed Kurenai. He pushed her legs further up on her chest so he could get maximum depth. Kurenai screaming had stopped. She was now moaning loudly from both the pain and the pleasure she was beginning to feel. Kurenai started pushing back against Sasuke's onslaught. The pleasure was overcoming the pain. She reached down and began to pull at her clit. That put her over the edge. She exploded into a mind boggling climax. Her contractions squeezed Sasuke's cock so hard he thought she was going to squeeze it off. Pumping several more times, Sasuke blasted his cum into Kurenai's bowels. Both of them were exhausted from the violent sex. As he slipped from her body, Sasuke collapsed into Kurenai's arms.

Kurenai got up and threw Sasuke on the bed. She began sucking him again to get him hard. A few minutes later Sasuke came in her mouth as she swallowed it all. Kurenai stood up on the bed and slowly positioned her cunt on his cock. She plunged herself down causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh my god your cock feels so good". Said Kurenai as she began to bounce slowly at first then she began to go faster. "Grab my tities". Sasuke reached up and grabbed her tits squeezing them hard causing her to groan. She started to bounce faster as then he started to feel his cum load building as he groaned. With that Sasuke came inside her and moaned she then screamed out with pleasre as she came as her pussy lips milked his cock dry she leaned forward and kissed him.

"We aren't done yet, I'm going to turn on the bathtub come in there in five minutes" lustfully said as she walked out the room her beautiful ass swaying side to side.

5 minutes later Sasuke walked into the bathroom and Sasuke pulled open the curtain, getting a full view of Kurenai's beautiful ass. The water was running down over her body, and the sparkle off the bathroom lights made it look like her whole body was shimmering. Sasuke took the washcloth she offered him and soaped it up and began washing her back.

Sasuke proceded to wash her neck and worked his way down to her tits. Her nipples were erect, he soaped her tits up and then rinsed them, and she pushed his hand down to her crotch. "You don't need a washcloth for that" said Kurenai. Sasuke began to play with her pussy, his fingers were teasing her cunt lips.

Kurenai ran her hands and the soap along the hard erection and then reached down and rubbed the soap on his balls. When she wrapped her fingers around his cock, she could feel it grow even bigger in her hand. As Kurenai continued to stroke him, she could feel his hardness become complete, and his meaty pole throbbed in her hand.

Kurenai stroked Sasuke slowly, and he could not keep his hands off her. He began to finger one of her hard nipples. He pinched the nipple lightly and ran his finger around the areola. Sasuke other hand was between her legs fingering her cunt. His touch was exciting her, making her linger as she enjoyed the feelings flooding through me. Kurenai lay the soap bar in the dish and began rinsing the soap from his cock and balls, getting excited as Sasuke palmed her breasts, cupping them and rubbing them with his slippery hands. Kurenai made Sasuke turn and let the shower spray finish rinsing his stiff cock and heavy balls. Then she turned him back toward her, letting the spray of water wash down his back.

Kurenai lowered herself onto her knees in front of him and cupped his balls in one hand using them to guide his erection toward her face. She leaned forward and stuck out her tongue, licking the underside of his hard cock. Then she took the head into her mouth, running her tongue around it, tasting the fresh taste of his newly washed flesh. She began to take more of him into her mouth, sucking on his cock hard as he stood over her.

Sasuke moaned, and he shot his thick hot load into her mouth. She tightened her lips around his shaft, trying to get every drop of his manly fluids. Sucking his cum to the back of her mouth as she swallowed every last drop.

Sasuke embraced her and pressed himself against her hot, wet body as her tits pressed against the wall of the tubs. She could feel his hard cock press against her wet ass. Then, he pushed the head inside her. As she pushed against him, he entered her completely. He wrapped his arms around her and fondled her breasts while he stroked in and out. Sasuke began moving more vigorously, and his hard belly slammed into my soft butt with each deep thrust into her.

Kurenai lowered her body even farther and pushed her ass back against his pounding cock, allowing him to greater access to her sweet pussy. Kurenai's legs became weak and shook as she felt his hard cock driving her to her climax. He ejaculated deep into her womb. Sasuke slowly pulled it out.

Kurenai then lead Sasuke out of the shower and back to the bedroom. "Create a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" smiled Kurenai as Sasuke did some hand seal and an exact replica of Sasuke appeared next to him.

"Get on all fours" demanded Sasuke. Kurenai climbed on the bed and did what was told. The other Sasuke laid on the bed in a way she had her head above his cock. He commanded her to suck his cock she occasionally took it out of her mouth and spit on it while stroking it. The fake Sasuke placed his hands over her head, guiding her mouth back and forth on his cock. Sasuke entered her from behind hard, savagely fucking her and occasionally slapping her ass.

Sasuke roughly pulled it out and directed the Clone Sasuke to take over his position. Sasuke then slid under Kurenai as she carefully placed her cunt on his cock, then bent over and the clone fucked her in the ass wildly. She lay there, swaying back and forth, and neither of the guys had to move at all. As she pulled out of one, she pushed the other"s hard dick into her. Sasuke began sucking on her tits roughly, as all three of them shouted "I'm cumming" they all came at once as Sasuke hot semen went deep into Kurenai. Sasuke's clone disappeared as Sasuke and Kurenai passed out from sheer exhaustion.


End file.
